From Normie to Supie
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: I was just at the mall! I mean, it's super cool that S.H.I.E.L.D. chose me to be part of their team. Wait wait wait... I'm getting ahead of myself. Come read my story. It'll explain everything.


15 September 2010

Living in a camper with one brother and four sisters was quite exhausting. I mean, my parents got a bed (obviously,) Ethan doesn't like it but he has a bed. Little Rebecca has a bed, it has to have one of those special bars so that she doesn't fall off. Susan and I have to share a sleeping area. No it's not a bed, its a couch that you have to pull forward until it clicks and goes as far as it can go and let it go and it falls into a bed thing. (It's extremely uncomfortable especially since there are two backs and so I sleep on the bar side that way Susan can get up and get ready for school.) Ashley lives in Las Vegas with our grandparents so the lucky duck gets a bed and only has to share when we come down to visit for holidays or during the summer months.

My dad works at a company that will be closing near the end of January last I heard, my mom and I stay at the camper with the three cats and take care of the motel we're currently living behind. (Shh don't tell anyone because it's apparently illegal if you don't have a special permit to have a camper if you don't have a camper site or something like that. I don't care but we have to be careful when the cops show up and when the owner is here. The only reason why we're here is because of a friend of my mom's. They call each other sister-wives. It's funny to tell the Mormon community that because of how uptight they are. As a Mormon I can speak rudely about them.)

Sorry getting carried away. My mom and I were just at the mall walking from store to store when something absolutely crazy happened! I have no idea where they came from but these strange people in dark skin tight suits covered in black trench coats started roaming around the mall watching everyone. I didn't dare ask my mom about them because I thought I was the only seeing them. After walking into Game Stop and buying Pokemon* game and as soon as we left the store something came over my head and something hard was placed against the temple of my head.**  
**

"NOBODY MOVE OR SHE DIES!" A deep voice with a raspy tone to it shouted and the world suddenly erupted in screams.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY DAUGHTER!" My mom's voice came from one side.

"Sir I need to ask you to put the gun down." Another person said.

"MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT!" The rasp came from behind me.

"Sir, I need to ask you to remove the gun from the young woman's head and let me help you." A deep, but threatening voice said.

A shot rang out and my hands came up and wrapped themselves around the arm at my neck and I pushed my head back into the crevice of a neck.

"DON'T HURT MY BABY!" My mom cried out and I heard someone move to comfort her.

"Mr. Clark, please. Put the gun down, we can help you." The deep voice said, I faintly heard footsteps.

"Yeah right," The man holding me scoffed, "you can do something about the things I can do?"

"Yes we can." Came the reply.

"R-r-really?" The voice in my ear sounded surprised and his grip started to loosen.

"I don't know about you guys... But it's starting to get stuffy. Any ideas why?" I asked, only because I was feeling left out. Come on, I was being held hostage I'm going to do things out of shock.

"Shut up girlie!" growled at me.

"I'm not a girlie." I growled back and I dropped to the ground.

I heard several voices shout in fear but the gun shot was right next to my ear this time and my ears started to ring and I felt the man holding me go over my shoulder so I tucked my head into my chest and made sure to dig my shoulder into his chest and he came down with a crack. I felt a pair of arms come around me and lift me off of the strange guy and I let them.

"That was some move kid." A nice deep voice said in my ear and placed me back on my feet.

"Thank you mister." I smiled as the bag finally came off my head.

"Coulson! How is she?" A dark skinned man asked, walking over towards us with an eye patch over one eye and scar on a side of his face.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." I snapped at him with a glare.

"You're welcome." He snapped right back at me with just as hard of a glare.


End file.
